monster_promfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
This page contains several minor characters in the game that are never shown, or only mentioned. These characters are usually mentioned in events, but have no sprites or real significance. Staff Principal Giant Spider runs the school and narrates Monster Prom's teaser trailer. He is voiced in that video by SungWon Cho (@prozdkp), who also provided the voices of Brian and The Interdimensional Prince; however, despite appearing in multiple events, "notorious PGS" has no voice effects in-game. Crazy Martin the Were-Bear Janitor is the school janitor. He frequently gets students in trouble, and is usually responsible for cleaning up the messes that the player character and NPCs make. Students (such as Polly and Damien, or Damien and Scott) often try and run or hide from him to avoid the consequences. Mr. Slenderman was a teacher at Spooky High who gave Miranda a failing grade on a test. She became angry, and conspired with the player character to get him replaced. If the player passes the stat check, they can get him fired by either bringing up countless pictures of him being creepy around children, or framing him as a member of the KKK. Either way, he is replaced by a robot teacher '''who gives the students free ice cream and back rubs. '''Ms. Lestrade is a vampire teacher, who Polly and Scott decide to play a prank on. They try to open the blinds so she turns to dust, but they can't physically open them. It is up to the player to decide how they should prank her. Ms. Panthera is a teacher that can turn into a panther. When in panther form, she mauls students and eats her coworkers. What exactly triggers the transformation is unknown, but in an event on Scott's route, the player has the option to suggest bringing in animal carcasses to the classroom, and she transforms when seeing them if the event is failed. Ms. Feratu is a science teacher that Miranda and Scott share. She's mentioned offhand in the gift seahorse event. Mephistophelinda is the head lunch lady, mentioned in the event where you take those items from the Slayer and put them in the school lunch. She dies upon sampling it. Nurse Chupacabra is the school's only known nurse. The nurse is mentioned in an event where the Wolfpack are pestering Liam in the gym, if the player chooses to have Liam turn into a bat and bite them. Miss Demonslayer '''is a teacher that Damien has, who in a certain event gives him a writing assignment where he writes two pages on a destructive tool that is better than fire. He consults the player on what to do, and if the player chooses "More fire", Damien will burn Miss Demonslayer's gradebook to ash. Students An event that can occur in the Gym features a '''hopeless dodgeball player, who attempts to throw the dodgeball at herself. However, the player character talks her out of it and they become friends. There are 23 students named Juan at the school that are not Juan the Small Magical Latino Cat. Details about them are unknown, however, they are not small magical Latino cats. Juan the Small Magical Latino Cat is a small magical Latino cat that appears in several events when the player goes Outdoors during a turn. The player and Juan have attended Monster Middle School together in the past. He is concerned about how people only refer to him by his "size, magicality, ethnicity, and species," as he feels he is more than that. However, it's only because there are 23 other Juans in the school that the details are necessary. Mamimi the Oni Girl is a student that appears randomly as part of a scenario when the player goes to the Bathrooms. She offers the player a "weird Japanese energy drink", which grants +2 BOLDNESS to the player. Bob the Scary Clown is mentioned in one of the prompts that can trigger when you go outdoors. Juan the Small Magical Latino Cat claims you'll never be as fun as Bob, so you eat his guts to gain some of his fun. Elvira is an undead girl with a "charred smile" referred to by Vera in her talent show related event. Elvira won the previous year's talent show with her "self-immolation trick". Elroy the Swamp Monster plays a role in the event where Liam questions the practical value of school exams. Elroy catches him off guard by asking, "Alright, buttsucker. If you're so smart, how are they supposed to assess us without tests?" Cool Josh is a cool were-pelican and appears in the Prank Masterz Halloween event, where he is goaded into high fiving the player who has on an eldritch joybuzzer. If, in the "monster-judging" event with Vera and Liam, the player chooses the organs option and passes the stat check, an unnamed student described as a hermit-crab dragon hybird glares at Vera for her comment, "I've always said that a person's insides could be even worse than their shell". Other Dale is a man who Polly attempts to get free drinks from at the bar. He has a daughter. The police ogre at the Spooky National Bank has eyes around his entire head, doesn't take bribes, never sleeps, and is invincible in a fight. The player attends the same salsa dancing class as the ogre. It is also revealed that eating ogres has aphrodisiac effects. Joe the Lazer is a self-proclaimed "lazer wizard" who appears in the weekend event with Polly, Damien, Vera, and Liam. He teaches Polly the lazer shuffle and proclaims the player and one of their friends to carry on his misson (assuming the player succeeds in the stat check) before disappearing. Brad Bradington and his mummy bros, Chad and Tad, appear in the bowling weekend event involving Damien, Polly, and Vera. Brad claims to be the best bowler in the alley, and his friends obnoxiously make fun of the main characters for their supposed lack of bowling skills. Brad challenges two of the players to a match of DEATHBOWLING, with Chad and Tad serving as his second player due to their interchangeability. If the players pass the Boldness check, Brad produces a sword and commands you to behead him with it, but the second player shows him mercy, thus eternally shaming the mummy. Miranda's Great Uncle Maldar was the subject of criticism on the internet after he was caught eating a child. Miranda was in support of him however, stating it was "just one". Miranda's great aunt Sea Monster Unholy Terror McKrakenface-O'Cthulu '''has received an award for her work with shipwrecks and is now one of their leading causes. Miranda wants to send her congratulations to her great aunt, but nobody from the postal service will go near her lair due to fear for their lives. She then states if some brave hero would volunteer to deliver her important and time-sensitive missive. Scuber is an underwater taxi service, and part of a incident with Miranda and her great aunt. If the player chooses the option regarding Scuber, a '''Scuber driver will be called to school to deliver Miranda's letter to her great aunt. "Scuber" is a wordplay on "Uber". During a lunchtime event with Vera and Polly, a well-dressed businessman is sitting at the next table, watching both women intently. He discloses that he is searching for a suitable candidate to fulfill his rather unusual fetish, paying a student at a high school for monsters to eat food while he watches politely from a distance. Within a weekend event, there is one where you enter an art exhibition with Vera, Liam, and Miranda. There is mentioning of the owner of the exhibition who also has a few lines. Larry the Lich. Belle Delphine: A (presumably human) waterbender, seen in Monster Camp.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-8XIE59Jaw References Category:Characters Category:Side Characters